nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
United Alaska
United Alaska was an interstellar-state power in NC Spacebattles controlled by Super. Its home planet, New Alaska, existed 12 lightyears from Sol in the Calalakent system alongside New California and New Kentucky. From 2115, its government was essentially the same as the former United States until it was reformed in 2215 on the nation's 110th birthday. It was later reformed again in 2272. United Alaska was a member nation of the Chicago Pact, a group of former U.S. states who colonized the American Cluster in four solar systems. United Alaska's other land included the former U.S. state of Alaska on Earth, New Kodiak Island on the nearby moon of Clark, an asteroid dwarf planet named Hardrock, a planet 30 LY away named Outreach, and another planet, earthlike, 100 LY away named Senturia. Following the war with the Umbradi, United Alaska's government collapsed, and further schisms resulted in more instability and most of the population migrating to other nations. Currently there are several city-states governing small areas in New Alaska and Senturia. Hardrock and Outreach, the mining worlds, have been completely abandoned, and Alaska is currently in anarchy with an estimated 1000< inhabitants. New Kentucky took over the Clark colony once it was clear the government wasn't coming back, as it controlled neighboring islands on the moon. Images File:New_Alaska_Revised.png|Super's expertly-drawn map. File:Clark.png|The nearby moon of Clark, where the Calalakent's nations have established colonies. File:Outreach-0.png|Alaskan colony of Outreach File:Senturia.png|Alaskan colony of Senturia File:Alaska.gif|Alaska, which was gained as a New Alaskan province in 2236. File:New_Alaska_from_space.jpg|New Alaska from far orbit. File:Drone_NA.jpg|Photo taken from NASA drone which led 10 million Alaskans in bloatship US-49 to their new home. File:Clark_from_space.jpg|Clark, the 32nd moon of New Alaska's neighbor planet, Cak-6, where United Alaska claims New Kodiak Island. File:Clark_island.jpg|Thousand-foot cliffs of New Kodiak Island on Cak-6. File:Hardrock.jpg|United Alaska's astroid dwarf planet in the Calalakent System, Hardrock. File:Asteroid_moon.jpg|One of New Alaska's unnamed asteroid moons. File:Outreach.jpg|Outreach, the black-and-white world, a distant mining colony of United Alaska. File:Senturia_space.jpg|Senturia, an Earthlike world home to 6 provinces lying 100 light years from New Alaska. File:Robot_mcd's.jpg|Civilian robot working at McDonald's. File:Novabomber.png|The Novabomber, United Alaska's spacefaring bomber. File:Frontirshift.jpg|The Tok-Class, United Alaska's destroyer. File:Supernaught.jpg|The Valdez-Class, United Alaska's 350-meter-long "dreadnought". File:NASC1.png|The Sunfighter, United Alaska's old space superiority Starfighter. File:Sunfighter_ii.jpg|The Sunfighter II next-generation starfighter. File:Mfc.png|The Mobile Fleet Center (MFC) File:Alabot.jpg|Alabots doing training exercises alongside Snow Giant II battlemechs. File:Husky.jpg|The Husky, United Alaska's lightest battlemech. File:Whitewolf.gif|The Whitewolf, a second-generation mech. File:Snow_Giant.jpg|The Snow Giant I, United Alaska's first-generation medium battlemech. File:Yeti.jpg|The Yeti, a second-generation heavy mech. File:Mammoth.jpg|The Mammoth, United Alaska's heaviest bipedal battlemech. File:Supermech.jpg|The Supermech, a name with the prefix showing Super couldn't think of a good name at the time. File:Photo.jpg|A sketch of the Sun Spire, United Alaska's former federal government building. History Timeline *2091: A NASA drones discovers a snowy world 12 Light-years from Earth. *2092: The Chicago Pact is signed by Alaska and 9 other US states. *2093: In the wake of a deteriorating Earth, United States Bloatship 49 takes off from Anchorage with over 90% of Alaska's population, headed for the snowy world. *2100: New Alaska's original government is written by Captain Lois Clark and approved by the colonists. 2100 is largely considered the founding date of New Alaska although the ship hadn't reached its destination yet. *2105: Bloatship US-49 lands on the planet of New Alaska. Shortly after, the cities of Alaskaria and New Fairbanks were founded near oil fields. Nelson is elected the nation's first President. *2105-2115: New Alaska's economy rapidly grows, and 10 other cities are founded across the globe. *2120: The New Alaskan Armed Forces are founded. *2129: The New Alaskan-led Human Medical Solution Initiative is founded. *2130: New Alaska's government systems fall victim to a widespread cyber-hack that affected half a dozen bloatship colonies. The perpetrator is still unknown. *2136: A deal is made with the Reivers which grants New Alaska fertility research and led most Alaskan homosexuals to immigrate to the Reivers. *2141: Construction of the Sun Spire begins. *2150: New Alaska declines an invite to the first Pantheon Games, which causes a brief controversy that ends after New Alaska later promises to participate in the next games. *2160: After a lengthy negotiation, New Alaska signs the Laws of Space. *2165: New Alaska pays a large fee to join the international FTL development group. *2166: New Alaska establishes an MDP with New Kentucky. *2167: The massive Sun Spire is completed, and New Alaska's federal government and national capital moves into the new building, which is positioned in the middle of the wilderness away from other cities. *2171: The New Alaskan-led International Lasers and Shielding Development Initiative is founded. *2178: President Nelson is assassinated during the Elder Killings, during which a serial killer group killed the current oldest person in New Alaska over 200 times. President Keller succeeds him. *2185: New Alaska accepts and MDP offered by the newly-reformed Aqarian. *2193: President Keller states his disapproval of the actions of the Ishvalans at the beginning of The Quisling War. *2197: Following allegations of Ishvalan spies in bloatship nations across the galaxy, New Alaska adopts an embargo as well as a travel and communications ban on the Ishvalan Empire, which is still in effect. *2199: After a lengthy negotiation, New Alaska signs the Blackett Accords. *2203: New Alaska and the UGM enter a tech development alliance. *2212: New Alaska starts a colony on a moon of Cak-6 named Clark. *2215: New Alaska reforms its federal government into a Hexarchy. Outlooker Nelson, the great-great-grandson of the late President, becomes the internationally-recognized head of state. *2219: New Alaska co-founds and hosts the Galactic Prosperous Nation's Alliance, one of three major international alliances between bloatship nations. *2226: New Alaska begins negotiations to acquire the old U.S. state of Alaska from Neo-Canada, which led to a mix-up in which New Alaska's generals were told Alaska was acquired before it had been bought, causing them to send ships to defend Alaska. The ships retreated after the Neo-Canadians threatened to fire on them with SAM's. *2229: A deal is made with the Neo-Canadians which states that New-Alaska will find a suitable planet for Neo-Canada to colonize and fund the colony for the first 10 years. *2230: The MHAN places an embargo only on New Alaska's 6 heads of state, the Hexarchy, in punishment for the mistaken order at the beginning of Neo-Canadian negotiations, despite not having anything to do with the event or having any evidence of New Alaska's wrongdoing. Outlooker Nelson publically mocks the MHAN for the action. *2233: New Alaska begins expanding its mining operations onto the moons and dwarf planets of Clark, Clark-II, and Hardrock. *2236: Control of Alaska is handed over from Neo-Canada to New Alaska after the new planet for Neo-Canada's colony is found. *2242: New Alaska leaves the IN after concluding that the organization is ineffective. *2243: New Alaska rejoins the IN after sanctions from several other nations were levelled against them. *2250: New Alaska states its disapproval of Aqarian's actions in The Inexplicable War, but remains neutral in the conflict. *2251: New Alaska announces it will host a 2255 Pantheon Games to make up for the 2250 Pantheon Games hosted by the LAST, which was attacked by terrorists. *2255: A make-up Pantheon Games is hosted by New Alaska in New Juneau. Britannia is the overall winner, with New Alaska finishing a record-best second. *2266: Pro-democracy protests begin to sweep New Alaska and its territories. *2272: Rioters break into the Sun Spire and force the Hexarchy to resign. The governors from all provinces meet to establish a new federal government. The new system is a refinement of the first American-style government, this time with strict 6-year presidential terms. The Sun Spire is seen as representative of the seperation between the federal government and its people, and is abandoned. The capital becomes New Juneau once again, and the nation is renamed United Alaska. *2276: United Alaska begins an ambitious fleet buildup project. *2276: The earthlike planet of Senturia is first colonized. *2277: President Black successfully negotiates the alteration of the Blackett Accords to remove the clause regarding reference to the accords in dealing with non-signees. United Alaska then signs on to the IN's joint peacekeeping force, proposed by the Umbradi Empire. *2278: United Alaska declares war on the LAST after their declaration of war on Britannia. After terms for peace are agreed by the LAST and Britannia, United Alaska withdraws its declaration, an event known as The Brewing War. *2281: United Alaska discovers native peoples, named the Similarians for their resemblence to humans, on its newfound world, Senturia. *2283: United Alaska lifts economic sanctions and its travel ban on the Ishvalan Empire, and is admitted to observe the MHAN. *2287: United Alaska cancels its tech development agreement with the UGM. *2287: United Alaska declares war on the Tokrian Empire in response to their invasion of their neighbor nations on planet Tokai. Demands were made for the Tokrian Empire to stand down and dismantle its military, or face an invasion. Despite threats from the Umbradi to interfere, the Tokrian Empire agreed to peace talks before United Alaska moved its military, and the declaration was withdrawn. *2290: United Alaska leaves the GPNA due to strained relations with the UGM. *2294: United Alaska cancels its embassy and FTA with the UGM is response to their selling of Alaskan Sunfighters to the Tethys Consortium. *2297: The UGM pays for the designs of all Alaskan tech they used that was gained through the tech deal. *2298: United Alaska pulls its observers from the MHAN after deciding it discriminated against Meta-Humans. *2298: The Ishvalan Empire declares war on United Alaska's ally, Britannia, after a failed assassin attempt on the Ishvalan Emperor. United Alaska makes no public position on the war but gives three 1-GT nuclear FTL missiles to Britannia for use in the war. These missiles were later used to destroy Pluto. *2298: A crisis occurs where the UGM kept British civilians in their country from returning home, citing the reason as to protect them. United Alaska first objected to this action. Eventually most of the galaxy's nations stepped in to transport the stranded British home, all but the Umbradi, who held a grudge on United Alaska years afterward. *2300: United Alaska signs a comprehensive trade deal with Remyria, greatly boosting relations. *2302: United Alaska gives relief funding to Remyria after an earthquake on Erebus devastates the city of Preston. *2304: The Umbradi Empire unexpectedly attacks United Alaska in the Exemplary Aggression War. The fighting started with five Umbradi ships appearing over Senturia, and United Alaska sending six fleets to the system. The UGM, even more unexpectantly, sent in a fleet of ships as well to defend United Alaska. The initial battle of Senturia was won by United Alaska and the UGM, with the five Umbradi ships being destroyed, however eventually the Umbradi launched a full-scale attack on both the Senturia and Calalakent Systems. At this point New Kentucky, honoring their MDP, joined the fight. The Umbradi, with more numbers and the upper hand on tech, managed to destroy the Alaskan, Kentuckian, and UGM space forces. Before an invasion was launched, the IN peacekeeping force stepped in and stopped the Umbradi. *2305: In the aftermath of the war, United Alaska's government collapses and all provinces are broken into their own territories. Exactly 200 years spanned the time between landing on New Alaska and the end of the nation. *2306: New Kentucky takes over the Clark province. *2310: Several city-states rule in place of the former provincial governments in New Alaska and Senturia, however over 90% of the population has migrated out of the nation. Government United Alaska went through three different forms of government, which are detailed below. Federal Constitutional Republic: 2105-2215 Leaders: *President Nelson (2105-2178) *President Keller (2178-2215) The first government, written by Captain Lois Clark, was essentially a copy of the former U.S. government structure. The only visible difference was the rules for Presidential terms, as there were no term limits. In those days, New Alaskans had a "meh" attitude toward politics, and thus, Nelson stayed in office until his death and Keller stayed until the senate reformed the government into a Hexarchy. Hexarchy: 2215-2272 Leaders: *Outlooker Nelson (2215-2272) A unique government system featuring six heads of state is called a Hexarchy, which was enacted in 2215. In a Federal Hexarchy, power is distributed between six members of the government by chance. The idea for this new form of government came from New Alaska's presidential succession system in which a number of possible leaders rolled a die to take the office when President Nelson was shot. There are six total members of the hexarchy, and whenever one dies, a general election is held to replace him. There are no requirements to run for office. Whenever an old member dies and a new member joins, the positions of power shift (except for the Outlooker, see below) by die roll. Two positions reign above the rest: the Caretaker and the Outlooker. All positions are described below: *Caretaker: This person is in charge of the nation's internal affairs, such as construction, education, working with provincial governors, and signing laws proposed by the lawmakers. *Outlooker: This person is in charge of the military, foreign relations, and any other offworld activity. The Outlooker is separate from the other positions in that the Outlooker remains in his position for life. When he dies, the newly-elected hexarchy member automatically becomes the new Outlooker. *Lawmakers: The two lawmakers draft and repeal laws. All decisions must be approved by the caretaker. *Superjustice: The superjustice is the single judge of the nation's highest court. *Accounter: The accounter overlooks the economy. Federal Republic: 2272-2305 Leaders: *President Black (2272-2278) *President Johnson (2278-2284) *President McClellan (2284-2290) *President Clarkson (2290-2296) *President Ferdinand (2296-2302) *President Kellogg (2302-2305) In the late 2260's, pro-democracy protests swept the nation, and by the early 2270's, the protests had turned to riots. One thing leading to another, a protest at the base of the Sun Spire led to several hundred people breaking into the Spire and forcing the Hexarchy to resign. The provincial governors met and decided to reform the government back into a Republic, this time with the following: *Once again, an elected President will serve as head of state and commander in chief, and will have veto power. *The President's term will be six years, and will be a single term. Re-elections are banned, and the only way a President can hold office for more than six years is during a declared war with 75% senate vote. The terms for governors are the exact same. *A single-level congress, the Senate, will serve as the federal legislative body, and provinces will now also have senates only, with no house. Provinces will hold three seats in the federal senate, and territories/colonies will hold one seat. Senators serve four-year terms, and re-elections have no limits. *An elected supreme justice will serve as the sole judge of the Supreme Court, the highest court. The term length for the judge will be eight years, with re-elections not allowed. Provinces will have provincial supreme justices that serve in the same manner. *A statute of rights will serve as the basis for the rights of citizens. *The Sun Spire will no longer serve as the nation's capital. A new building more reasonable in scale will be constructed in New Juneau, and all federal offices as well as foreign embassies will also be moved there, making New Juneau, once again, the national capital. New Alaska apologizes to all nations who have embassies with them for the inconvenience. The upper Sun Spire will still be used as a headquarters for the Star Corps. *The nation's name will be changed. New Alaska will henceforth be known as United Alaska. This will end the confusion between New Alaska the nation and New Alaska the planet. *The nation's flag will be changed. The new flag has a black background with U.S. State of Alaska's flag in the upper-left corner. Lining the bottom of the dark blue is nine yellow stars for each of the provinces (prone to change), and to the right is a large solid white circle with a larger yellow star in the middle. It is notable that the change to a Hexarchy in 2215 did not affect the provinces, as they kept democracy with elected governors. The switch back to a republic as a simplification actually did affect the provinces, as their houses of representatives were disbanded. Provincial Laws One constant through the changes was a large degree of provincial self-rule, as laws tended to vary wildly between provinces, as shown below. *Death Sentence: 3/12 *Marijuana: 4/12 (plus another 3 for medical) *Gay Marriage: 8/12 *Recognition of marriage status in tax code: 2/12 *Recognition of race in tax code: 6/12 *Abortions: 4/12 (old U.S. supreme court rulings are not recognized by the NA Supreme Court) (3 of the not-allowed exempt in the case rape or incest, all exempt for the life of the mother) *Self-Euthanasia: 10/12 *Family-Euthanasia: 1/12 (Beta) *Toll Roads: 1/12 (Epsilon) *Sale of Alcohol: 11/12 (All but Delta) *Sale of Tobacco: 9/12 *Casinos: 4/12 *Gambling in general: 7/12 *Prostitution: 1/12 (Clark) The Sun Spire The Sun Spire is a massive government building constructed in New Alaska. It has a base that is roughly 3.6 square miles in area. The shape of the concrete base is that of a rounded triangle (like in a rotary engine). Three separate arms extend upward, each in a corner of the triangle and of a rounded diamond in shape. The base of each arm is half a square mile in area. One of the arms can withstand such a massive impact that even 6 747 airliners all flown into the arm simultaneously would not bring the building down. Each arm can be accessed through another arm by going through tunnels, located every 10 floors, which connect the arms. The tunnels are split into two chambers, with each chamber including a pedway going the opposite direction of the other. For increased speed, a series of 11 different pedways are included in each chamber so that a human can step onto the first pedway and move at 5 miles per hour, and then go up in speed to 10 miles per hour on the second pedway, then 15, then 20, then 25, then 30 before gradually decelerating to 5 again. To help eliminate air resistance, fans are located along the tunnel to blow air at the speed the pedway under the fan is set at. The number of pedways and speed for each tunnel decreases the higher you go in the tunnel. Each tunnel is curved outward to line up with the base, and each pedway is banked at the proper angle to eliminate lateral G forces from the curve. Each arm of the tower eventually converges so that each is 250 feet from one another. This occurs at 20 miles high. At that point, a smaller curved triangle extends vertically from the arms another 5 miles into space, giving the building a total height of 25 miles, or exactly 132,000 feet. The upper portion of the spire will serve as the Star Corps operating base, as the fleet can easily dock along the tower. With later renovation, the tower could potentially dock and support as many as 2800 ships, depending, of course, on the size. The Star Corps area has simple openings for the larger ships while providing hangars for the fighters and bombers. To power the gargantuan building, five power stations are located in each arm every four miles in height. Another power station is located in the lower levels of the Star Corps area. Fuel lines run the length of the building up to the Star Corps to refuel ships. The lines lie in the center of each arm for the best protection. 24 steel cables running to the ground, 8 on each arm, secure the structure as they would for a radio tower. For defense the building has 3,520 40mm railgun turrets; 2,520 in the arms (12 every 500 feet) and an additional 1,000 in the Star Corps area, each of which will be manned in 8-hour shifts by three soldiers from the national guard (Note: as about 11,000 troops will be needed for this task the guard is currently on a recruitment drive). The entire exterior of the structure is made of Alasteel-reinforced quadruple-layered 2-inch-think plexiglass so that a railgun on one arm can safely fire at a hostile between it and another arm without penetrating the building. Thus, the structure is almost completely bulletproof and to a degree explosion-proof. As previously stated, the area around the Sun Spire will be preserved wilderness in a 100-mile radius, most of which is forested with a few small lakes. The area is clearly marked by a quarter-mile-thick ring with no trees. Lit red 50-foot-tall markers placed every half-mile define the area at night, as they are visible from any spot in the ring. Each marker, 628 in total, is equipped with high-definition security cameras that are monitored by 85 analysts at the Air Defense Base (see below) Any unidentified objects flying in the airspace will be fired upon without question. 50 F-35B's from the Air Defense will be stationed at an Air Defense Base (ADB) directly underneath the tower between the arms. An expansion of the superhighway that runs across New Alaska will allow ground access provided entrants pass 5 security checkpoints located along the road within the ring. Few ground visitors are expected, however, as the road to the Sun Spire is 100 miles in length and air travel would be much faster. After the 2215 federal government change, the Sun Spire became the headquarters of the federal Hexarchy, a group of six heads of state. Because the federal government was simplified, much fewer personnel was needed in the Spire and 70% of the building's offices were abandoned. During the Alaskan Revolution, a group of rioters broke into the Sun Spire and forced the Hexarchy to resign, eventually leading to a meeting between provincial governors that re-established a democracy. Part of the change was to bring the capital back to New Juneau, as the Sun Spire represented a disconnect between the federal government and the people, and now the building is completely abandoned except for the thin 5-mile upper section that still served as a base for the Star Corps until the collapse in 2305. Demographics The majority of United Alaska's people lived in either New Alaska, the homeworld in the Calalakent System, or the planet of Senturia 100 light-years from New Alaska, which was first colonized in 2276. New Alaska New Alaska had twelve large cities where commerce is based, while anywhere else its citizens lived was mostly unincorporated villages in the wilderness. Most provinces, which the exception of Delta and Beta, had two cities, one for a capital and the other on the side. The following is a list of NA's cities and their percentage of population of the whole planet. *New Juneau (Capitals of both Theta and of United Alaska). 14% *New Anchorage (Capital of Epsilon). 11% *Oldlight (Theta). 9% *Pineland (Zeta). 8% *Infinity (Capital of Zeta). 8% *New Haines (Omega). 7% *New Nome (Capital of Delta). 7% *Superia (Capital of Omega). 7% *Red Harbor (Epsilon). 6% *Forever (Capital of Beta). 5% *Alaskaria (Alpha). 5% *New Fairbanks (Capital of Alpha). 5% *Other towns/villages etc (subject to provincial taxes but not city taxes). 4% *Wilderness. 4% estimated Senturia Senturia's terrain was divided into four large continents and two additional regions, for which there were six provinces. Much like New Alaska, Senturia had large commerce-based cities and smaller unincorperated towns in the areas between. There are 16 in total, and the following shows the planetary population split between the cities. *Sentiami (Capital of Normercia). 16% *Sentusilem (Capital of Midcentra). 9% *Sentairo (Midcentra). 8% *Sentokyo (Capital of Yapan). 8% *Sentijing (Midcentra). 7% *Sentamo (Capital of Southinea). 7% *Sentmuda (Normercia). 6% *New Atlantis (Capital of Souestna). 5% *Sentijaino (Souestna). 5% *Wesnor City (Capital of Wesnor). 4% *Great Beach (Normercia). 3% *Sentydney (Midcentra). 3% *Bottom (Southinea). 3% *Sentsisco (Normercia). 3% *Alaskopolis (Normercia). 3% *Sentubai (Midcentra). 3% *Other towns/villages etc. 6% *Wilderness. 1% estimated Military Personnel Portions *Total Military Personnel: .24% of Humanoid Population (both humans and robots) *Total Human Personnel: .3% of Human Population *Total Alabot Personnel: .65% of Robot Population Army/National Guard *Total Personnel: 20% of total military **Humans: 8% of Army/NG **Alabots: 92% of Army/NG *Total in Army: 60% 0f Army/NG **Total in United Alaska Stormtroopers Unit (UASTU) unit: 6% of Army/NG **Total in Machina Vis unit: 100 (95 Alabots) *Total in National Guard: 40% of Army/NG **Total in Eximius unit: 1,000 Interstellar Guard *Total Personnel: 8% of total military **Humans: 26% of IG **Alabots: 74% of IG *Stationed in Clark Province: 8% of IG *Stationed in Alaska Province: 34% of IG *Stationed in Hardrock Province: 3% of IG *Stationed in Outreach Province: 20% of IG *Stationed in Senturia Province: 35% of IG Air Defense *Total Personnel: 3% of total military **Humans: 50% of Air Defense **Alabots: 50% of Air Defense Lake Guard *Total Personnel: 1% of total military **Humans: 100% of Lake Guard Star Corps *Total Personnel: 68% of total military **Humans: 57% of Star Corps **Alabots: 43% of Star Corps **Total in Star Fleet: 70% of Star Corps **Total in bases: 30% of Star Corps *Total in United Alaska Alaska Marines: 30% of Star Corps **Total Battlemech pilots and personnel: 10% of Marines Nuclear Arsenal United Alaska secretly maintained a nuclear weapons arsenal. At a total combined yield in megatons of TNT of 178,700, it had the largest arsenal by yield in human history. United Alaska never detonated such a device, as testing them would attract attention and speculation of the size of the arsenal. 50% of all weapons except the Giganuke were stored in the top-secret Subground base under New Kodiak Island, Clark. All warheads 70-MT and higher were equipped with top-secret 100c FTL drives. *100 1000-MT "Giganuke" warheads, all under Clark. *300 200-MT "Ultra Nuke" warheads stored in facilities near mass drivers in each of the 12 major cities. *200 70-MT "Super Nuke" warheads stored in hollowed-out Bloatship (along with 5,000 tons of liquid mercury) *50 70-MT "Super Nuke" warheads stored in facilities near mass drivers in each of the 12 major cities. *100 10-MT "Medium Nuke" warheads stored in facilities near mass drivers in each of the 12 major cities. *104 1-MT "Tactical Nuke" warheads stored in an underground facility in Red Haven *96 1-MT "Tactical Nuke" warheads stored in facilities near mass drivers in each of the 12 major cities. Star Corps Ship Types All ships under 70m long are equipped with 175c FTL drives *Sunfighter I (discontinued): Space superiority fighter, 28m long. *Sunfighter II: Space superiority fighter, 25m long. *Novabomber I (discontinued): Single-seat fighter-bomber, 30m long. *Novabomber II: Single-seat fighter bomber, 29m long. *Moonfighter I(discontinued): Stealth fighter based on Sunfighter, 28m long. *Moonfighter II: Stealth fighter based on Sunfighter II, 25m long. *Dropstar: Dropship used for directly deploying troops and armor to battle, 45m long. *Tok-Class: Frigate 75m in length. *Sunrunner: Transport ship typically used for moving equipment from base to base, 250m long. *Valdez-Class: Destroyer 350m in length, once known as the Supernought. *Wasilla-Class: Troop Transport 450m in length, co-developed with GPNA nations. *Kenai-Class: Light Cruiser 600m in length, co-developed with GPNA nations. *Denali-Class: Medium Cruiser 900m in length originally purchased from Britannia and rebadged. *Kiloship: Heavy Cruiser 1000m in length co-developed with GPNA nations. Battlemechs United Alaska's military used large machines called battlemechs, which are essentially heavily-armored bipedal tanks (unless it's a Supermech, which has four legs). All mechs had plasma shielding around the cockpits, and the two lightest models have "jump jets" which allowed the mech to fly great distances as well as fire over cover. Six variants were used, with the lighter mechs generally being faster with fewer weapons and armor and the heavier mechs being slower with more weapons and armor: *Husky (20 tons) *Whitewolf (30 tons) *Snow Giant II (40 tons) *Snow Giant I (42 tons) *Yeti (50 tons) *Mammoth (55 tons) *Supermech (80 tons, with four legs) Alabots New Alaska developed a line of military robots named Alabots and integrated them into New Alaska's armed forces in the 22nd century. These robots are usually given basic positions that involve little thought or need for calculation. While the programming for the robots is very complex, it isn't nearly what you might expect. The unique feature of the robots is both how cheap they are to manufacture, and how smoothly they operate without lag or jerky "robotic" movements. The torso and head are plated with alasteel, United Alaska's highly innovative metal compound that has largely taken the place of steel in its architecture. The arms and legs are plated in high-strength plastics. Seals cover the joints to keep the robot waterproof. Six tinted lenses cover each of the ten cameras severing as the Alabot's eyes which wrap around its head. Four lenses sit in front: one for night vision, one for infrared vision, one for normal vision, and one for intense light vision. The head can be turned 720 degrees in either direction, 110 degrees vertically up, and 75 degrees vertically down (when the head is straight) And another for laser vision. Four of the others are placed on the front and rear sides of the head and are normal vision, while the two in the back are for normal and night vision. Alabots have built-in radios for communicating remotely with human soldiers. A unit has four arms, each with two elbows and three "bone" sections. A smaller camera arm can be extended from either elbow to line up down the sights of a firearm, which is especially useful when the arms are double jointed; rather than placing the stock of a rifle in the Alabot's shoulder, it can put the stock in its upper elbow. Currently there has been little solution to the problem of recoil, as obviously using the rifle in this manner would be less stable, so the Alabots stick to battle rifles, handguns, and occasionally sniper rifles. Each of which can be hydraulically extended for a total length of eight feet (because why not). The legs are pretty much the same in shape as a humans, with the lower part of the leg able to extend an extra foot. The feet, as one might expect, resemble a soldier's combat boot. The height of the robot is the same as an average male human; five foot ten inches, or six foot ten when the legs are extended. The most surprising part of the Alabots, however, is their clothing, as many would not expect a robot would have a use for a human convention. Alabots wear what some would call a sleeveless zip-up onesie. A single article of clothing covers the torso as well as the upper legs, and is lined with pockets, clips and pouches to carry supplies for its squad (unless it is a sentry-bot, in which case it would have no squad (see below)). Most carry ammunition and water, as they are heavy and can burden a soldier but not a mechanical being. The programming depends on the Alabot's given position. Each Alabot is given basic programming in combat, and each can use most of the AG series weaponry. None of them are primary infantry, and the direct combat functions can only be activated by their human counterparts, as Alabots never operate alone of in Alabot-specific groups. They have voice recognition software which gives the Alabot's squad mates and superior’s explicit control over them; if the Alabot hears an unfamiliar voice giving them orders, they will ignore it. The Alabots only speak basic terms (such as "confirmed" in response to an order being given), and are not capable of conversation. Alabots have no leadership skills. For identifying enemies, Alabots are usually shown an article of clothing, such as a uniform, or a weapon or vehicle the enemy uses. This is similar to the way dogs can find smells with a whiff of what they need to look for. The following varieties of alabots exist: *Driver/Gunner-bot: This model drives tanks, trucks, technicals, and jeeps for the Army and National Guard. Drivers can also serve as gunners for their respective vehicles, as often is the case in tanks where two Alabots serve as driver and gunner while taking commands from soldiers outside the tank. Driver-bots can also wield weapons in unused hands while driving, and are capable of firing two battle rifles out the window of the vehicle while driving. *Pilot-bot: Programmed to pilot helicopters. In the event the helicopter is shot down, the Alabot will automatically enter combat mode without human command. Also recognizes SAM's and other missiles that can be fired at a helicopter and will attempt to evade them. *Cleaning-bot: Cleans bases as well as Star Fleet ships. Not much different from ordinary cleaning robots in United Alaska other than the ability to fight if needed. *Sentry-bot: The most autonomous of Alabots, Sentries standguard for high-ranking military personnel. Sentry-bots are always armed with AG-line battle rifles and keep watchful eyes open. Notable People *Nelson II: Nelson, great-great grandson of the first President, took over as New Alaska's Outlooker after the federal government reform of 2215. *Ferdinand: Ferdinand has been New Alaska's caretaker since the 2215 government reform. *Keller: Keller was New Alaska's last President who took over after Nelson's assassination in 2177, and was in office until the 2215 government reform. He had been Nelson's Secretary of Defense, and served in the Army from 2145 to 2160, and in the Star Corps from 2160 to 2172. *Fred Portia: Portia is New Alaska's Vice President under President Keller. *John Johnson: Johnson is New Alaska's Secretary of State under President Keller. *Nelson: Nelson was New Alaska's President and Commander-in-Chief from. He was President from 2115 to 2177. A hugely popular leader, he had an 89% average approval rate. An attempt on his life was made by secret service agent Mach Bauer in 2130, but Nelson survived and returned to full health. At 103 years old, Nelson was killed by the elder killers, a group of serial killers who killed nearly 300 of New Alaska's elderly in order of whoever was the oldest living person in the nation. He was named after Ft. Nelson, British Columbia, the town Super was visiting at the time he created New Alaska. *Lois Clark: Clark was the captain of Bloatship US49, which brought the original generation of colonists to New Alaska. She drafted the government New Alaska now lives under, which is almost exactly the same government as the former United States. *Mack Bauer: Bauer was a secret service agent assigned to Nelson until during a press conference in which he shot Nelson in the chest. Bauer was tackled by other agents and was initially sent to life in prison, but later escaped. Officially, his whereabouts are unknown. *Arnold Dalmer: Arnold is the director of the NACIA, New Alaska's intelligence division, and has been in office since 2115, like Nelson. A close confident of the President, many observers have said Arnold holds more influence than the vice president. He is a former polo player. *Michael Gordon: Gordon was New Alaska's Vice President under Nelson. He briefly took over as President in the hours after Nelson's assassination attempt. He is a former basketball player. *Luke Walker: Walker is the patriarch of the largest farm in New Alaska, a 24-million-acre plot in the far southern hemisphere. Forbes magazine reports that his wheat and corn makes up 40% of New Alaska's agriculture output. Diplomatic Relations The Galactic Prosperous Nation's Alliance The GPNA was founded in 2219 and was an economic/military alliance between United Alaska, Britannia, Sumarra, and the UGM. The headquarters of the alliance, as known to the public, was in Oldlight, Theta Province, United Alaska. All members shared FTAs and NAPs. The alliance co-opted often of development projects, the militaries of member nations train together in purpose-built facilities. The alliance started to crumble after United Alaska left due to strained relations with the UGM, and was further weakened when the UGM later left. Currently only Britannia and Sumarra are members, however as an ally of Britannia United Alaska is still part of the ALERT defense grid. The Chicago Pact United Alaska leads the Chicago Pact of 10 former American States in energy production. It has an FTA with all members of the pact. United Alaska is positioned in the American Cluster of the galaxy, where most other bloatships of American states settled. New California and New Kentucky, both Chicago Pact members, are system neighbors to United Alaska. The Meta-Human Association of Nations United Alaska has experienced mixed relations with the MHAN. In 2230, the MHAN enforced an embargo against then-New Alaska's six heads of state, the Hexarchy, in response to the alleged gunboat diplomacy conducted by New Alaska toward Neo-Canada. Later, United Alaska spent a brief period as an observer of the MHAN, but later left shortly after their departure from the GPNA. United Alaska maintains good relations with Remyria and the Drugen, both MHAN members. The Reivers New Alaska had generally positive relations with The Reivers (Quill). They had signed a FTA, NAP and the treaty responsible for the Alaskan Gay Exodus of 2136. New Alaska did not attend the initial Pantheon Games held by the Reivers in the interest of maintaining a peaceful national appearance, but later attended the 2175 games. New Alaska acquired animals from cold climates from the Reivers as part of the Alexandria II project, later including the Woolly Mammoth. Both are members of the International FTL development group, however New Alaska joined late by paying a joining fee to achieve 100c capacity. The two nations, along with others, have also worked together in the HMSI (disease cures) project, however the Reivers left the ILSDI (Lasers and Shielding) after New Alaska let Aqarian, who is seen by many as a rouge state, work in the project. Embassies had also been established. The good feelings toward the Reivers were strained after their merger with the Temyrians, created Remyria and later founding of the MHAN, which was purposely exclusive to human nations. Remyria United Alaska has had generally positive relations with Remyria (Quill and Akuma Zero, which have improved since United Alaska's dropping of sanctions against the Ishvalan Empire. The two nations share embassies, as New Alaska held embassies with both the Temryians and the Reivers before their merger. In the late 23rd century, Remyrian turbolaser technology was sold to United Alaska. In 2306, Remyrian companies began terraforming several captured asteroids for United Alaska. Britannia Britannia (lilninjabro6) and United Alaska have signed an NAP, have embassies, and are on good terms. During Britannia's native crisis, New Alaska's leaders made it a point to not address the conflict or become involved. Trade was briefly interrupted between the states when New Alaska closes its portal and Britannia, not wanting to waste money to transport goods to and from the planets, shut down most of their trading between New Alaska. Realizing that shutting down the gate would be pointless since New Kentucky and New California both operated gates in the same system as New Alaska, New Alaska re-opened its gate and apologized for the incident. After the Ishvalan attack on Britannia, New Alaska condemned the Ishvalans and backed Britannia. In 2219, Britannia and New Alaska were co-founders of the GPNA. When New Alaska briefly left the IN, it was Britannia's input that led New Alaska to rejoin after sanctions by multiple interstellar nations. Despite United Alaska's leaving of the GPNA, the two nations remain close. New Kentucky As with all other Chicago Pact states, United Alaska shares an FTA with New Kentucky (NPC). The pair's alliance goes beyond mere economics, however, as the two have an MDP as well. New Kentucky's military was far larger but slightly less advanced then New Alaska's, so New Kentucky was traded New Alaska's state-of-the-art technology (100c FTL drive units, Sunfighters, and Alabots) for a pact that would be somewhat more beneficial to New Alaska. Aqarian New Alaska had initially neutral relations with Aqarian (Omni), and after their revolution New Alaska allowed them into the ILSDI to the dismay of the Reivers, who left the project. Later, Aqarian offered an embassy exchange, FTA, and MDP with New Alaska, which accepted. Aqarian joined the GPNA shortly after it formed, but left just before The Inexplicable War. New Alaska declared neutrality during the conflict but later condemned Aqarian for the unprompted use of WMD's, which broke the Blackett Accords. After the war, New Alaska voted against Aqarian's re-admittance to the GPNA, but still maintains the MDP with them. UGM New Alaska established a technology development alliance with the UGM (Lantern 501) in the early 23rd century, but it later fell apart by the end of the decade. Strained relations eventually led both nations to leave the GPNA. When the UGM sold Sunfighter schematics to the Tethys, United Alaska demanded that the UGM pay for all used tech that was given to them during the tech alliance. Relations further went downhill following the start of The Inevitable War, which involved the UGM denying British civilians passage home and United Alaska objecting to it. Eventually, both nations travel-banned each other and ended diplomatic relations, and United Alaska's view of the UGM is almost as bad as it once was toward the Ishvalans. Ishvalan Empire New Alaska initially had good relations with the Ishvalan Empire (Okami), but after the invasion of Britannia in the 2193 Quisling War, whom New Alaska had very good terms with, the relationship quickly degraded. New Alaska, believing British allegations of infiltration, kicked out all Ishvalans from New Alaska, then enforced an embargo and travel ban between the two nations. This cold relationship lasted 90 years until United Alaska lifted them in order to observe the MHAN, and despite the Ishvalan's latest war against Britannia, relations have improved. Other *Sumarra (Lsuvsfar): Embassy, FTA. *Sublime Assembly (Magery, Mei): Embassy, 40% RTA. *Umbradi Empire (Gnuispir8): 25% RTA *Drugen: 70% RTA, embassies. *Deuhon: FTA, embassies. *Tethys Consortium: FTA, embassies. *LAST (Eno Remnant): Embassies. Trivia *New Alaska's starships were once classified on a much smaller scale than the rest of the galaxy's. Until the 2260's when they were re-classed, New Alaska's destroyers averaged a tenth of the size of the rest of the galaxy's. *Motorsport is an important part of New Alaskan culture. The longest race in the world was held on New Alaska's HyperRing using military trucks during the 2255 Pantheon Games. The Sublime Assembly gained the respect of many New Alaskan citizens when they won the race. Category:NC Spacebattles Category:Planets Category:Super Category:New Alaska Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations